WWE Imagine None are mine
by WWELOVERLITAXXX
Summary: These Are WWE IMAGINES none are Mine


You were in the girls' dressing room, changing and fixing your make-up for another few hours of fun. It's a tradition, that after every Monday night after a PPV, all the superstars get together to celebrate, eat at a fancy restaurant and have some fun. You were feeling great; the clothes made you feel confident, your hair looked just perfect, you were on your highest level, especially after your big win over Natalya just few minutes before. You were finishing your make-up when AJ walked into the locker room, all ready and dressed.

''You're looking great'' she said, as she hugged you from behind.

''Look who is talking, you never dress this fancy! I look like your younger sister!'' you responded, with a little laugh. AJ wore a shorter black dress, with her hair all curled and full make up. You had your skinny jeans with a loose tank top and leather jacket, with a pair of heels.

''Well, you are younger than me, so I guess it works that way. By the way, someone asked me about you earlier…'' she gave you a quick look, and then looked away quickly, with a smirk on her face. You squinted your eyes.

''Who? Oh God… Don't tell me it's Santino again? He's been trying to talk to me for like a week. '' you said, looking back into the mirror, checking every detail of your outfit.

''Guess again.'' She said, with an excited, high voice. A silence followed, then you looked at her.

''Who then? Dolph?'' you were running out of options at that point. AJ shook her head no.

''Oh come on, who is it?'' you responded walking over to the sofa, grabbing your bag.

''He asked me if you were coming tonight, and I said yes, and he just gave me a smile and walked away. Does that remind you of anyone?'' Aj said, opening the door to leave.

Your first thought was Randy, but you rarely talked to him. Then maybe Dean Ambrose, but rumor has it he is already dating someone.

''A mysterious type huh? Ok you better tell me now, or I will have to tackle you to the ground , put you in a black widow until you confess'' you laughed, and AJ turned her head

''Oh, you will try'' she said, and gently pushed you away. ''All right, just don't get too excited. It's Roman'' AJ left it at that, awaiting your reaction.

You started feeling butterflies in your stomach. Roman had that something about him, that drew you. For a while you were on a friendly level, not really flirting, but then again you tended to tease him a little bit once in a while. He did the same thing. He was one of your good friends in the industry. But lately, you've been having those feelings towards him, like you really wanted for things to work out, but you were scared to move forward. What if he doesn't return your feelings? You didn't want the rejection, and the feeling of awkwardness that follows. You work with him after all.

''He did? When did he ask you that? I haven't seen him all night'' you responded, thrown off a little bit.

''He wasn't feeling too well after arriving tonight, so right after his match he just went to the locker room to cool off and be ready for tonight. He wasn't really talkative, just asked about you and left''

You managed a shy smile, and AJ noticed

''To be completely honest? I would never pair you with him. But after I saw how he looks at you sometimes…'' AJ smiled widely and looked at you. You nodded.

''I can feel that we might be more than friends, but time will tell. I don't want to rush anything. If this gets ruined, I don't know what I would do. I would lose a great friend and…''

''…and potential boyfriend material'' AJ added, without letting you finish, and you just smiled.

''Perhaps. But I don't know AJ… I just want to have a good time tonight.'' You said, as you were getting into the car. On your way you saw some other superstars that were asking if you and AJ were going to the dinner. Fandango, The Usos, Bellas, Dolph, and of course the Shield boys. After few laughs, you arrived at the hotel, and headed straight to the restaurant. The place was packed not only by WWE superstars but also photographers and other famous people. It was going to be a great night.

You dropped your stuff by the table with Cameron and Neiomi, Usos and Shield. Usos were sitting and talking to Tyson Kidd, Neiomi and Cameron talking to each other, and then greeted you and AJ and allowed you to sit next to them

''Guys, what took you so long? We were gonna send an escort to get you!'' Cameron said, after giving you a kiss on a cheek. You got yourself comfortable and order some drinks. Dean and Seth came over to the table, greeting you, then sitting down across from you, joining the conversation with Usos and Tyson.

''Roman is here'' Neiomi whispered in your ear, despite the loud music playing, you could hear her just fine. You could not help but smile . Does everyone know about you two or ….?

''Good.'' You said and laughed, after Neiomi gave you a look.

''Are you guys official yet?'' she continued to whisper, as Dean and Seth actually smiled to you, and then returned to their conversations.

''Trinity !'' you screamed, and slapped her on the arm, laughing. She laughed as well, resting her hand on your knee

''Girl, everyone can see it, make your move'' she said, then took a sip of her drink. You shook your head, and drank a little bit as well. You raised your eyes, and spotted Roman, approaching your table with a glass in his hand, with Fandango. Once you two made eye contact, he smirked at you, then you stood up as well as you could and gave him a hug. He smelled so good, and he hugged you with one arm, yet you could feel a little tense.

''You look beautiful'' he said, quickly whispering that in your ear, after he let you go. You smiled and sat down. Trinity gave you a funny smile, and turned to face Fandango and Roman better.

''Ladies, what's going on? You better not be just warming those seats, we are getting up shortly. It's hot in here'' Fandango said, sipping on his drink

''We just got here, need a minute to get worked up'' you said, and rested your arms on the table, feeling Roman's eyes on you almost all the time.

'' Well, cheers to this amazing evening, may we remember it for all the right reasons'' Fandango raised his glass, already a little intoxicated, you, Trinity and Roman did the same, clinked your glasses and drank the entire thing.

''Damn…it's hottt'' Trinity said, after taking her shot of tequila. Everybody laughed.

''Fandango, look at you ! You can barely keep your eyes open!'' Trinity yelled over to him, as Fandango was barely keeping awake.

''What are you talking about?'' he laughed and widened his eyes, dead-staring at Trinity. A few minutes of silence followed

''Whoever loses has to drink that tequila shot again'' Roman said, laughing. Trinity erupted with laughter, and of course was forced to drink the shot again. She did with little effort.

''Y/N, your turn, with Roman. Whoever loses drink the shot.'' Trinity said, with a low voice, still adjusting to the bitterness of the liqueur.

You look at Roman with a funny look at your face, to make him blink. It didn't work, you could not help but laugh, and everyone at the table clapped and passed you the shot. You exhaled deeply and dipped the glass, drinking the entire thing. You opened your mouth wide, letting everyone know you did it right. Everyone started laughing, then Roman did something…little out of nowhere.

''All right , all right. Y/N, one more time, but if you lose again… you will give me a kiss'' Roman said, with a smirk on his face. You gave him a confused look and laughed. Fandango and Trinity clapped their hands and responded with an ''aaaahhhhhh''

''Y/N, you have no choice, baby'' Trinity said, watching both of you for cheating. You breathed in, blinked hard few times, before the contest.

You rested your head on your hands, and stared into Roman's eyes. It was hard to read his mind. You could tell her was after few drinks already. Why did he say that? Why would he make you kiss him, in front of everyone, especially knowing that you two had something going on.

Underneath the table, Roman kicked your leg, making you blink, therefore losing the contest.

''Oh come on! CHEATER!'' you pointed at him, laughing. But you made a promise. Loser gives a kiss. But Roman never said where you would have to kiss him. You were gonna be classy, and just kiss his cheek, and that's what you did.

''There, I did it !'' you said, and gently slapped his face, leaving some lipstick on his face

''Y/N is not drunk enough to make out with you Roman'' Fandango said, after Roman sat down. Roman just laughed, drank his vodka shot, and excused himself from the table.

''I guess that's not what he was expecting'' Trinity said, looking at you, then smiling

''I am not going to make out with him in front of everyone, before we make it official. I'm not like that.'' You said, trying to see where Roman went. Few minutes passed and he has not returned, you decided to go find him. You took your drink with you, moving around the crowd of people, seeing where is Roman. Finally, you spotted him on the balcony. He was standing alone, but there were few people around. You walked over to him, placing your hand on his back, then standing next to him, looking at his face.

''What's going on?'' you said, with a concerned voice

''I'm sorry Y/N, I acted like an asshole over there, I shouldn't have asked you to do that. I know it was uncomfortable for you'' he said, but never looked at you. Just staring into the distance.

''But I'm not offended. It's all right, we were just having fun'' you responded, placing your hand on his arm. You looked at your hand, smiled and turned to face you.

''Thanks. I know you are down to earth, that's what I like about you. Besides many other things…'' Roman added, standing face to face with you. You noticed, that many people that were in the balcony when you arrived, had left. You looked into Roman's eyes and smiled. You moved a little closer to him, sending a clear message. He got it and welcomed your body for a hug. He embraced you by the waist, keeping you close. His masculine arms made you feel secure and warm. You wrapped your hands around his neck, resting your head on his check. You could hear his heart pounding.

''Roman there is something I…'' you were not allowed to finish, Roman drew his face close to yours, kissing you. At first simply touching yours lips, preventing you from uttering another word. Then, once he could feel your acceptance, he kissed you more passionately, holding you tighter, opening his mouth to allow the kiss to deepen. You did the same thing, enjoying the dominance of Roman's kiss. He set the pace, which you gladly followed. His tongue felt so amazing exploring the inside of your mouth, meeting your tongue shortly after. You stood on your tip toes to allow the kiss to go on for longer. He turned your body, so he had you pressed against the railing on the balcony. He were going nowhere, but it's not like you wanted to anyway.

By Sandra from tumblr


End file.
